


Deadly Combination

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Caitlin x EoWells, Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Dark Character, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt, Kidnapping, Love, Lovers, Medical Torture, Psychological Trauma, Short One Shot, Snowells, Superheroes, Torture, reversefrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Love in the time of crisis.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Deadly Combination

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own any errors. 
> 
> Set during crisis on earth x.

Their guest's chatter falls into the background, such irrelevant noise. 

"Eobard?" Caitlin murmurs quietly, having watched him for a few moments from her position in the med bay doorway. 

"Hmm..." he hums in reply, while arranging everything he needs into a neat row upon the table beside the bed. 

"Try not to look so gleeful in front of the patient, it fills them with anxiety." 

Eobard turns to look at her over his shoulder, a devilish smirk appears across his handsome face as he stares at his love. "I know." 

Caitlin rolls her eyes and huffs a laugh, moving to his side. Slowly her gloved hand brushes down his chest as she leans up to softly kiss him. It lasts for mere moments but it's enough, the fire flares between them and when she pulls away, her eyes flash an icy blue. It's so very hard to pull herself away but she does, because for now, they have greater things to accomplish. 

Stepping away from his embrace, she turns to their patient strapped to the bed. 

Kara stares back at her, helpless and weak. _Good_. 

Glancing to the man across from her, she matches his smirk with one of her own, cold and deadly as she picks up a razor sharp scalpel. "Let's begin shall we, my love."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the smallest fic I've ever written. ❤


End file.
